dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr. Kuboia
Nick Jr. Kuboia was the Nick Jr. channel in Kuboia owned by MTV Networks Kuboia. It was the last of the Viacom-owned channels to close in Kuboia. It was originally launched on 31st July 2000 as a block on Nickelodeon Kuboia airing in three 120-minute segments which began at 7:00a.m., 12:00p.m. and 5:00p.m. This continued until 5th January 2003. The Nick Jr. Kuboia television channel was launched on 6th January 2003, the same day as sister channel Nick Go! The channel was available in the Island of Sally on NTL, the Philippines on Global Destiny Cable and several cable providers in Kronezia for unknown reasons. It was also available in Puerto Chango on Changosat as part of the "Cultural" package. Closure In September 2009, it was announced that all Nickelodeon and Viacom-related television channels in Kuboia would cease transmissions by 2011. On 28th April 2010, it was later announced that Nick Jr. Kuboia would be the last of the channels to close, in the beginning of September that year. In August, however, the close got delayed to December for unknown reasons. Nick Jr. Kuboia ceased transmissions on 5th December 2010 at 10:57p.m., after an episode of Bod. The channel was replaced by Disney Channel +1 in the Island of Sally, New Tang Dynasty Television in Puerto Chango and Cartoon Network in Kronezia. A television channel which launched in 2012, called Sumkids Network, airs a lot of the programming aired on Nick Jr. in countries outside of Kuboia, and can be seen as an unofficial successor to Nick Jr. Kuboia, despite being owned by a different company. Final Programming This list only consists of programming that aired on the channel during its final run. It does not consist of programming that was taken off the schedule before 2010. * Angelina Ballerina * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom * Blue's Clues * Bob the Builder * Dora the Explorer * Fifi and the Flowertots * Gadget Boy * Go, Diego, Go! * Hi-5 * Humf * Kipper * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * La La Lizzie * LazyTown * Little Bear * Little Bill * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Max and Ruby * Ninja Warrior (Kuboian dub) * Numberjacks * Olivia * Oswald (UK dub) * Roary the Racing Car * S Club 7 in Miami * Super Mario World * Tangle Jam * The Adventures of the Gummi Bears * The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets (Uncensored) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * The Truck Bros * The Wiggles * Thomas the Tank Engine * Yo Gabba Gabba! Nick Jr. Classics These shows usually only aired under the Nick Jr. Classics branding, although they aired under the traditional branding during the channel’s final five days on-air. * Astro Farm * Bagpuss * Bod * Button Moon * Camberwick Green * Chorlton and the Wheelies * Clangers * Crystal Tipps and Alistair * King Rollo * Mr. Benn * Paddington Bear * Rainbow * Storytime with the Treets * The Adventures of Spot * The Flumps * The Herbs * The Wombles * Trumpton Segments On 11th August, 2003, the channel began to be split into different segments depending on the time of day. * From 6:00a.m. to 9:00a.m., the channel used a Morning theme. * From 11:00a.m. to 1:00p.m., the channel used a Lunchtime theme. This was generally when shows like Blue's Clues and Dora the Explorer aired. * From 3:00p.m. to 7:00p.m., the channel unofficially went under the name Nick Jr. in the Afternoon. * From 7:00p.m. to 8:00p.m., the channel began to use a night theme, with the music video for the popular Bedtime Business theme song playing during most advertisement breaks, and before the channel closed for the night. Unlike the other segments, this was introduced in January, rather than August. Aside from Lunchtime and Bedtime Businsss, the themes were absent on Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. These segments were dropped on 31st October, 2005, except for Lunchtime, which got a different look. Bedtime Business was succeeded by The Jimmer Jammers. Nick Jr. Classics The Nick Jr. Classics launched on Nick Jr. Kuboia on 13th January 2006. It began airing every night at 7:00p.m., and ended its run at 10:00p.m., except on Tuesday, Friday and Saturday, where its run ended at 11:00p.m. The block ended its last run on 30th November 2010. Brandwith history When it was a block on Nickelodeon Kuboia, it aired everyday from 7:00a.m. to 9:00a.m., 12:00p.m. to 2:00p.m. and 5:00p.m. to 7:00p.m. When it originally launched as a channel, it aired everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m. This was changed on 31st October 2005, where it changed to 6:00a.m. to 10:00p.m. Because of Nick Jr. Classics’ launch on 13th January 2006, however, the channel lost three hours of its regular brandwith, now ending everyday at 7:00p.m. The channel spent its last five days on-air airing from 6:00a.m. to 10:00p.m. Idents * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2003 idents * Nick Jr. Kuboia/2005 idents Schedules * Nick Jr. Kuboia/October 2003 * Nick Jr. Kuboia/August 2007 See also * Nick Jr. Playplaces Category:Nick Jr. Category:Kuboia Category:2000 Category:2003 Category:Viacom Category:Kids Category:Nick Jr. (fictional countries) Category:Defunct